The invention relates to a system for storing parts such as product packaging parts. The parts are maintained in a plurality of drawers, each being insertable into a housing. Preferably, housing and drawers are made of a strong, transparent plastic. This makes it possible to determine at a glance where a needed part is stored.
Housings and drawers form a modular system, that is they may be interconnected in such a manner that sets of housings and drawers may be superimposed or disposed adjacent to each other without the possibility of the sets separating from each other.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a storage system for product packaging parts which may easily and inexpensively be manufactured from a clear plastic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system where sets, each consisting of a drawer and a housing, may be arranged on top of each other or adjacent to each other without the possibility of the sets separating laterally, vertically or sideways.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system where the drawers may be inserted each into its housing in either an upper position or in a lower position to accommodate larger parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a removable cover so that when the drawer is in its lower position parts are prevented from falling out of the drawer.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of this invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its organization and method of operation, as well as additional objects and advantages thereof, will best be understood from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.